


Braver

by AlphaBunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Na Jaemin is a sweetheat, Sad Lee Jeno, bartender Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBunny/pseuds/AlphaBunny
Summary: Na Jaemin is curious of the quiet new Janitor in the nightclub where he works who seems to avoiding everybody.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write to save life but I couldn't get this idea out of my head for weeks

Sweat was dripping to the floor as Jeno scrubbed the floor hard to get rid of the sticky black stain on the floor at 3 AM. Only God where it was come from. He grunted as he exerted his last energy, finally the stain seemed to come off. Jeno continued mopping the restroom floor. After he finished, he headed to the locker room to get ready to back home. 

It’s his first day working as a Janitor in Shelter nightclub. It’s not an easy work, he’s in charge of heavy cleaning duties in the club, mopping the floor, scrubbing the toilets, washing walls and glass and removing rubbish. He would also perform the maintenance routine when needed. When he was interviewed for the job yesterday, the HRD eyed him carefully, then he offered Jeno to work as the waiter instead, but Jeno refused because he was more comfortable to work with lesser people around him, in the other word, he preferred to work alone. 

If he was in the position to be able to choose, he preferred to work in lighter and safer environment, but beggars can’t choose, right? So he took all the job that was available for him if it means he can pay for the rent and buy food for tomorrow. Anything as long as he doesn’t have to back to his family’s home.

Jeno took a clear spray bottle from his backpack in the locker and sprayed it to his wrists then rubbed some on his neck. Suddenly the staff room is opened, Jeno startled and drops the bottle on the floor but hurriedly put it back in his bag then pressed his body to the locker.

The man on the door way seemed surprised too and he hurriedly apologizes.

“Oh! I am sorry if I startled you” the man said while holding his hands up.

“No, no, it’s okay! I was just too preoccupied. Sorry” Jeno said while ducking his head. 

The man smiled and raised his eyebrow. “Preoccupied huh?” he sniffed the room subtly, but Jeno caught it. The man laughed and shook his head. “what are you even doing here? You scent is so strong”. He said that with no malice, just pure curiosity but Jeno couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed.

“No, I am, uh, nothing I just- “Jeno stammered helplessly but he was saved by another person barged into the room. It’s Mark, his new manager. He was a friendly alpha with green hair. He was showing Jeno the ropes in the first night he’s working. Explaining his description jobs, showing him around the building, and introduced Jeno to the other staffs who were happened to be around them.

“Jeno, thank you for tonight, you did a very good job for the first time working. You must be exhausted”. Mark glanced to the man next to him. “Ah yeah sorry I couldn’t introduce both of you this evening because this Jaemin over here decided to be late today, and by the time he’s arrived you’re already busy doing your job and so was he. Jaemin, this is Jeno, he is a new janitor. Jeno, this is Jaemin the bartender here.” Mark introduced them.

Jeno bowed slightly to Jaemin “Hi, Jaemin” and then facing Mark again “Thank you so much, Hyung, you did so much for me tonight, I will make sure to work hard”.

“Just make sure don’t exhaust yourself, Jeno. I don’t want you to quit like the last janitor” Mark said.

“I hope I don’t have to, I really need this job” Jeno smiled sadly. 

“Don’t worry, Jeno” Mark pat his shoulder. “Go home and take a rest, you’ve worked so hard. You too, Jaemin”. Mark bid goodbye to both of them and left the room to go home. 

Now it’s only two of again in the room. Jeno peeked to Jaemin. The man was as tall as him, he has chestnut colored hair and broad shoulders. He smelled like an alpha. Jaemin was smiling at him. His smile was so bright Jeno couldn’t help but to smile too.

“Want to head outside together?” Jaemin asked.

“Okay” Jeno said. Actually he was not sure if he really wanted to have a small talk with Jaemin. He’s tired and he only wanted to go home quickly but a small part of him wanted to know more about him. 

“How long you have been working here, Jaemin?”

“Two years? You can say I am quite close with Mark hyung. I came here so often just to bother him. The next thing I know I become a bartender intern for some time and eventually ended up actually working here”. Jaemin explains “How about you? Why did you choose to be a janitor? I think we’re still looking for a new waiter, you know, I think it’s more suitable for you”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds, Jaemin, why was everyone asking me about this?” Jeno rubbed his neck, he’s still keeping the real reason to himself.

“Because, first, you’re too good-looking to work behind the door” Jaemin said, slightly drawling some syllable. Jeno whipped his head so fast to Jaemin at that, like he wanted to know whether he’s joking or not. 

Jeno heaved a chuckle and quite for a second thinking about a comeback that wouldn’t show how flustered he was. “you are not an eyesore yourself” he replied at last. 

Jaemin laughed, a free and loud one. “well, thank God I am not. So how are you gonna get home?”

“I am just gonna walk, it’s not too far from here” Jeno answered.

“Do you want to ride with me? I drive a car” Jaemin offered. 

Jeno was taken aback, again. Why Jaemin was so nice? Aren’t they barely know each other? Why was he being so friendly to him even offered a ride home? It’s actually tempting, it’s 3 AM and Jeno had never walked outside alone at this hour and he’s a little bit scared.

“No no it’s okay Jaemin, it’s really not far, but thank you for the offer”. Jeno refused, he thought it would save them both from the future awkwardness. He didn’t want Jaemin to feel obligated to drive him home in the future. 

“Are you sure? It’s 3 AM” 

“I will be fine, Jaemin. I am an Alpha. I will be fine” Jeno said the last sentence like he’s telling himself. He sent Jaemin a smile to assure him. 

Jaemin stared at him, like he’s debating whether he should keep insisting or not, but finally he relented “Okay, if you say so. Be safe, Jeno. See you tomorrow”

“You too, Jaemin” 

\--

Jeno ran to his apartment, because he’s too scared to walk. At first he’s walking and trying to calm down. But he started running and his paranoia caught up on him, the faster he ran, the more scared he was. He arrived in the apartment, closed the door and sat against the door while gasping for air. 

“I am so fucked up… there’s nothing, Jeno”

It’s 3.30 AM but Jeno still couldn’t sleep, even though he still had to wake up not too late for his second job at a convenient store. He’s lonely, realized. He had never been close to someone. Sure he has some people who cared about him, like Doyoung, his senior in High school who constantly bullied him but eventually grew affection toward him instead after he realized how close Jeno was to giving up. But after Jeno 18th birthday, Jeno left his hometown as soon as he could, automatically, leaving Doyoung behind too. 

In this town, he had nobody. Nobody knows about him, because he avoided everybody. Jeno blamed himself for his loneliness. Every time someone trying to get to close to him, he pushed them away, because he doesn’t feel comfortable to get close to someone while keeping his façade. The façade that kept him okay, a façade that gave him hope and encouragement to face the world again. 

That night, Jeno fell asleep succumbed to his loneliness.


	2. Hardworker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno had accident at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can somebody tell me how to justify the paragraphs on this site T-T

“So uncharacteristic of Na Jaemin didn’t come late today, actually, it’s 30 minutes too early. Where is Jaemin, imposter” Mark stood behind Jaemin as Jaemin hang his coat in the locker, hand across his chest.

“Shut up, Lee Mark” Jaemin scoffed and walked pass him.

“What changed you, Na Jaemin” Mark grinned at him.

“Don’t you have any business to do? Also what’s wrong with you, you should be happy that I am becoming punctual for once” Jaemin grumbled.

“Who said that I am not happy? I am rooting on you Jaemin-ah,” Mark faked enthusiasm. He walked outside the room and then yelled, “also I think you need to stock up the liquor on the bar again, you can ask Jeno to help you”

Jaemin snorted, “as if I can’t do it myself like I did all the time” he said it too late because Mark was already out of the hearing range. 

Jaemin found himself hovering around the storage room, he peeked inside and found Jeno in a black jumpsuit, lifting some crates filled with bottles. His jet black hair stuck on his perspired forehead, his mouth formed a natural pout. He had his sleeved rolled, showing his taut muscles. Jaemin didn’t know how long he had been staring but suddenly Jeno turned toward him with a box full of filled bottles. Jeno lifted his eyes, Jaemin didn’t know what he expected of Jeno’s reaction but surely not this. It happened so fast, Jeno jerked back, the box slipped from his fingers and the box full of bottles fell on top of his right foot. Jeno groaned in pain and Jaemin gasped and rushed toward him fast. 

“Oww…” Jeno let out a pained yell while get rid of the crate out of his foot and then he crouched and cupped his right foot while gritted his teeth.

“Jeno! I am sorry, I am so sorry! Are you okay? Is your foot okay?” Jaemin panicked, he crouched near him. He’s not sure where to put his hand, it’s hovered between Jeno’s back, his arm and his shoe. 

“I don’t know, I think I cracked it” Jeno gritted, his eyebrows furrowed and his voice is trembled. 

“Let’s open your shoe,” Jaemin started to untie Jeno’s sneaker and pulled his shoe slowly. Jeno peeled his sock and revealed a red and swollen foot. 

“That doesn’t look as bad as I imagined…” Jeno breathed, he wriggled his toes and they seemed to work. He put his palm on top of his foot and felt it throbbing and hot to the touch. 

“Not yet, it will be black and blue sometimes later” Jaemin looked at Jeno, he still looked pained, he’s trying to breath. “I am so sorry Jeno… I really didn’t mean to make you surprised” Jaemin apologized, he’s really worried. It’s his second day at work and there’s already incident happened, because of him. 

“It’s not your fault, you’re just standing there” Jeno mumbled.

“Exactly, I… should have make a sound” Jaemin sighed, remembering why exactly he was just standing there without a sound.

“I am sorry” Jeno croaked.

“Why are you saying sorry? It’s my fault. Can you get up? Do you want to go to a clinic with me to get it checked?” Jaemin tries to sling his arm around Jeno’s torso to help him get up but Jeno jerked away and stood up abruptly. 

“No, no, I don’t need to. Look, I can walk, that means nothing is broken” Jeno limped away and sat on a lone chair in the room and began to put on his sock and shoe.  
Jaemin gaped at him, Jeno stood up and tried to wiggle his toes inside the shoe and winced, but he proceeded to reach at the crate again. 

“Jeno, stop, you’re hurt. You’re not in the condition to work, I will let Mark know what happened so you can take a night off”

“I am okay. It’s just bruising. Let me work. Please” Jeno stared at him pleadingly. Jaemin shook his head slowly, eyebrows pinched together then he sighed. 

“I am not sure about this, Jeno. If you really insist at least let me help you with the boxes. You can do the easier stuffs. Leave it to me” jaemin grabbed the box from Jeno leaving Jeno fiddled with his own fingers. He only looked at Jaemin being busy sorting the boxes.

“Don't you have to work on your shift too?” Jeno asked him. 

“I am coming earlier so I still have time to help you, I feel obligated to do this because I am the one who made you injured yourself, so at least let me help you on this yeah? And I will drive you home later, you can’t refuse this time” Jaemin said pointedly like he left no room for arguments. 

“I am really fine, it’s not a big deal. But fine, okay, or you won’t let it go, will you?” Jeno said defeatedly. He limped away to sweep the floor in the hallway. 

By the time Jaemin was finished with the boxes, he’s late starting his shift until his bartender partner, Hyunjin, who nagged him a little bit. “Where the fuck were you asshole?? I thought you were coming earlier today. Why haven’t Mark fired you yet I will never understand” Hyunjin said exasperatedly. 

“Mark love me too much to do that. Also, come on, do you forget how many times I covered your shifts alone by myself?” Jaemin challenged him. 

“I know, I know. Geez, I only wanted to know where were you” Hyunjin threw hands at him. 

“I was storing the new batch of liquors” 

“Isn’t that the new kid’s job?” 

“Listen, I almost crushed his foot today because I startled him. So I did the most sensible thing to do; helped him out lifting all the heavy stuffs plus throwing out the rubbish for him. I swear to God he’s so easily startled I barely do anything. In fact, I did nothing and he would jump 3 meters in the air. And his name is Jeno” jaemin ranted. 

”Phew, Jaemin” Hyunjin guffawed, “what did you get yourself into. But is he okay now?” 

“He insisted he’s okay, but I know he’s not. It looked like it will leave a very nasty bruise tomorrow.” Their talking is interrupted by a new costumers ordering some cocktails. It was a busy night, the stream of non-stop customers kept coming but Jaemin found himself still worrying about a certain black haired boy with a mole underneath his eye. 

~~ 

Jaemin approached Jeno in the locker room again. This time he let Jeno know his presence by knocking the door softly first. Jeno was already wearing a puffy jacket and a muffler around his neck, covering his chin and half of his mouth. 

“Are you ready?” 

“yeah”

Jaemin cocked his head indicated Jeno to follow him. After they reached Jaemin’s car, Jeno was not sure whether he should sit on the backseat or beside Jaemin. He wanted to sit in the back. Jaemin saw him just standing there then opened the passenger door behind the driver’s seat. Jeno looked at him for second and then entering the car.

Jaemin ignited the car and asked “so where are you living?”

Jeno told him his address. The silence ensued which Jeno can identified as awkward silence. He peeked at Jaemin his gaze is focused on the road. Jeno noticed Jaemin had very long eyelashes and he’s still wearing his his working outfit; black buttoned up shirt which sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Jeno fiddled with his fingers and stared at it. He really wanted to say something to break the awkwardness but it felt so difficult for him. He’s mad at himself for not being able to do the most normal thing in the world: small talk. He glanced at Jaemin again only to found him already staring back at him.

“You are thinking so loud, I can’t concentrate on the road” 

“I- sorry” Jeno widened his eyes and whipped his gaze to the window quickly. 

“Jeno… I was kidding, you know that right? Don’t apologize if you’re not wrong”

“I know, sorry” 

Jaemin bit his lips. Why is this guy always saying sorry? He was sure if he pointed that out he would just say sorry again, so he resorted to ask about something else “How’s your foot? Did it get worse?”

“No, I don’t feel anything right now. And I can still walk; I count that as a win”.

“You should get that checked up today, you know, just to be safe” Jaemin advised. He made a turn and not long after they reached Jeno’s apartment complex. “Seems like we’re here”

Jeno got out the car and stood beside it. Jaemin rolled the window down to smile at him “Bye, Jeno”

Jaemin was about to rolled the window up again but Jeno stopped him “Jaemin” He bowed his body slightly and bring his face closer to the window “I want to say thank you. For worrying about me, helping me, and for taking me home. I really appreciate it, I am sorry, I didn’t show it properly before”

Jaemin was taken aback, he didn’t expect that. He felt warmness filling up his chest. Jaemin grinned “If you need a lift just tell me, okay? I am glad I can help you”

Jaemin bid his goodbye again and took off. Jeno limped into his apartment building while smiling to himself. The pain on his foot couldn’t dim the small happiness budding in his chest.


End file.
